High
by Dani-Starr18
Summary: During a Night Time's walk, will a Tai Youkai agree to a new proposition asked by a familiar Wind Sorceress? Chapter 3 is now up! Also read the sequel High Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

High

Hey, I had a different point of view to a short story, from the summary you should know who it's about right now. You know for the longest time I heard of people talking about a Kagura/Sesshy relationship, and I didn't believe it until I finally saw with my two eyes that Manga chapter. I'm not going to say what it's about for all of you who haven't had a chance to read some of the Inuyasha manga yet, but I was completely at a loss of words, so while listening to some of my favourite music like I usually do to get ideas, I got this title off of a James Blunt tune, but it's a little different then how the song goes. Hope you all out there enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's incredible characters that I have put into my story, like Kagura and Sesshomaru that I have in here mainly. I also put in a short dialogue from episodes 66 and 67.

This is also for all readers a romantic moment between the two. If you do not like to read Kagura/Sesshy pairings or anything romantic whatsoever, don't read this story.

The Wind Sorceress Kagura watched from a steeped hill at the bright stars that twinkled throughout the skies. The stars…they're so free to do as they please, Kagura thought. If only I could be free of Naraku. With him holding my heart, I cannot do anything. She glanced down as her nails dug into the soft earth with frustration. I've tried many times to be free, yet every time I try, I'm held back like some bird in a cage! Her crimson eyes looked back up at the stars again. Well, if this is all I can enjoy right now, then so be it. She lied down on the grass and continued to star gaze into the night. The moon begun to show its cratered face from the far east of the skies.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Look at all the pretty stars! Let's look at them!" Rin smiled, pointing at each one of them with her small delicate fingers. Her chocolate brown eyes dazzled as each star flickered its greeting into her eyes. However, the toad demon retainer simply huffed at her. His bulging yellow eyes sneered at the young girls and then attentively to his Lord's.

"Silly human girl! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have the lowly wishes of a human's girl done for her all the time," He croaked. "Besides, Lord Sesshomaru is still searching for that fool Naraku. Right Lord Sesshomaru-sama?

It was clearly apparent that Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, in which Jaken had bumped into his leg and fell on his bottom. Sesshomaru simply looked upward at the stars, the stars that so keenly gleamed back at this Sesshomaru, need not to wait for him to stare back at them he thought. He glanced back at Rin who was now on top of Ah-Uh and his lowly retainer, still glued to the ground rubbing his sore bottom.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru shall let you rest for the time being. Then you can have the time to look at the stars."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiled.

"Spoiled human…" Jaken bellowed. Why does Lord Sesshomaru allow the young human to have such wishes granted by him and not let mine be even questioned! I wish to have things too…the toad thought. Sesshomaru continued walking onward looking into the skies. The stars, someone else is watching them like me, he thought.

Kagura continued to watch them until a certain Lord came into mind while watching them. Stars came to configure the great Demon Lord with his long silver hair, and his golden eyes that would stare coldly into hers with such cold-hearted malice. She wondered, is he always like an Ice Prince, this Inu Youkai? That one time he seemed to care about that human girl Rin, and there was that time he joked about Naraku. No, Naraku disapproved of that, she thought. I wonder if Sesshomaru would think of helping me again? She then thought back to when she had asked Sesshomaru to kill Naraku for two shards of the Sacred Jewel.

She dove down from the skies and landed right as the Inu Lord glanced upward for a brief moment.

"Yoh," She said.

"You yourself!" The small toad retainer croaked at her.

She glances down at Sesshomaru while her fan covers her face as a welcoming glance. Looking she could see the retainer hiding behind Sesshomaru's leg and the human girl who feel off the dragon. She was awakening…

"You came following the scent of Naraku, didn't you?"

"Sesshomaru-sama! She is an incarnation of Naraku!" The toad shouted.

She gave a quick darting glance at the Toad Demon who then went back and hid behind his Lord.

"I take it that you are Kagura, Wind Sorceress…" Sesshomaru said back to her.

"My, my," Kagura smiled coyly. "You remember me, what a compliment."

Sesshomaru begun to take out Tokijin from its sheath until she broke in.

"I'm not here to fight you, Sesshomaru," Kagura spoke. "You can put back your weapon…"

He then begun to put Tokijin back into it's sheath, never glancing downward as his golden pools looked back into her crimson ones.

"I'm here on more of a…proposition." She said again.

"Proposition…?" Sesshomaru asked her.

She brought her hand upward to have two shards shining before him. "Do you know what these are?" She asked him. "These are shards from the Shikon no Tama, and I'll give them to you if you do something for me in return…Let's say…Kill Naraku."

"Wh-WHAT!" Jaken shouted out at her.

"Free me Sesshomaru…" She silently said. "Release me from Naraku's grasp…"

She lowered herself slightly in giving Sesshomaru dominance in this proposition given to him, yet he simply glared back at her.

She asked him again and then she finally got an answer.

"So you are saying that you want to betray this Naraku?" He asked her.

"Heh," She smiled. "It's not like I enjoy obeying him to begin with…" She then brought her gaze back downward so that he could think without the gaze of hers.

There was another moment of silence before she finally asked him again. "So, will you do it Sesshomaru?" "Do you have any disadvantages working with me?"

"This Sesshomaru has no interest in the Shikon no Tama, and if you want Naraku defeated so badly why don't you use those shards and defeat him yourself?" He then coldly looked down upon her.

Kagura, now much angered by being so submissive, stood back up kicking her foot firmly on the ground. "What are you afraid of Naraku?"

"This Sesshomaru also will have no obligation of rescuing you either." He calmly spoke.

Now full in rage, she yelled back at him now. "You coward!" Kagura hissed at him. "And to think that you call yourself a MAN!"

At this moment, both Jaken and Rin's jaws suddenly fell open at her crude comment given to their Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru simply pulls a smug smile and looks back at her.

"Humph," She glared back at him. "It seems I've misjudged you, Lord Sesshomaru." She took out a feather from her hair and then glided away.

All she remembers of that night is leaving furiously while Jaken told Sesshomaru that one of Naraku's detachments should be treated the way Sesshomaru did. The nerve…

Now, many moons later, she considered of asking him again, in a more different matter. She had learned more of the Inu TaiYoukai, and since he learned more of her purposes, maybe convincing him wouldn't be so hard. And speaking of whom…She slowly drew a familiar feather from her hair and hoped on the giant feather, following the scent of the Demon Lord.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru-sama! A constellation!" Rin chirped. She continued to giggle and play with Jaken while he gazed at the stars, their gleam all to familiar to him. His eyes then conjured a drawing before him, one of…Kagura? Why did her image appear before him? Her eyes fell onto his, her fan twirling all the while. Trying to get her out of his mind, he looked back at Rin and Jaken, who were currently arguing over a tongue twister. It was at this moment he noticed a scent.

The wind…is changing…

The moon was a quarter into its journey for the night.

Well, that's the end of chapter one! I'm hoping that you guys all liked it and another chapter should be up sooner or later.


	2. Questions, and Confrontations

High Chapter 2

Hey, Happy New Year to every one out there reading! I just checked the reviews again, and just to let people know, if you don't like reading Kag/Sesshy stories, then why are you even reading them? I put down on my disclaimer that this is a Kag/Sesshy pairing, so reminding every one out there, if you don't like this pairing, don't read it! Any way, on with the story!

It wasn't much longer until a long whoosh of wind came by the group, quickly awakening Rin who was just about to fall asleep and the Toad demon nearly blew away, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru that grabbed him.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru-sama! You saved me from that gust of wind! I am so grateful!" Jaken cried tears of joy.

All Sesshomaru did was glance back up into the skies, where a familiar figure on a giant feather was seen in the distance. Faintly, but still fast approaching.

"Jaken. Take Rin with you to a safe distance."

"But why, my Lord?"

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru does not need to repeat things again, does he?" The Inu Youkai sternly questioned his retainer.

"Right!" Jaken shivered with fear. He ran over to take Ah-Uh with him to a safe clearing at least a few miles away, tripping occasionally on his stubby feet. Whatever it could be Lord Sesshomaru wants us to be safe! I better take the girl and myself away from this place, he thought.

Shortly after Rin and Jaken took off, the feather landed in thin air and Kagura lightly jumped down in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the great Lord Sesshomaru," She slyly spoke. "I'm surprised to find you gazing at the stars also."

He simply gazed back at her, and then looked back up.

"This Sesshomaru does not answer these stars calls every night," He coldly replied. "It's as if they are all souls. Each beckoning to be redeemed for their troublesome past lives."

She slowly walked over to him and then brought her fan up to her face and begun to swish it back and forth. How dare she mock me in such a way, he thought to himself. How every single time this Sesshomaru sees Kagura she teases him and does not treat him with the proper respect that this Sesshomaru is usually given. (A/N: Sorry for all of the This Sesshomaru x Infinity, it's just how he usually speaks.)

"So, Sesshomaru," She asked him. "I take it you're wondering why I am here."

"And why are you?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "Again asking to kill that half spider demon for you, Wind Sorceress?"

Kagura slightly growled. He still thinks that I am asking him such questions, again? No matter, I'll simply let him guess. Kagura then went and sat down on the lush grass that soon nestled down from all the wind. She then gazed at the twinkling stars.

"I'm not here for that, Sesshomaru." He glanced at her, somewhat curious to why she was here. He slowly walked over to her, not making a sound, and continued staring with interest.

"Then why do you stall this Sesshomaru?" He asked her.

"Well," She continued on. "Back in Naraku's new castle, it gets rather boring and dull, so I decided to go and look for your brother, Inuyasha and his comrades. But instead I found you here walking." She then turned around to face him. She slowly smirked.

"There's a reason to why this Sesshomaru was walking, but it's none of your concern." He simply answered her.

"Oh, is it?" She slyly asked him. "I thought I could keep your secrets to me also…"

"That is enough!" He barked and in an instant, Kagura found herself being strangled by the Great Tai Youkai, his eyes freezing her over.

"Do you know who that you're speaking to?" Sesshomaru growled deep within his chest. Her crimson eyes darted at his, slowly beginning to glaze over. She continued on to struggle against his grasp.

"Ses.. shomaru…" Kagura spoke between gasps of air that were lost by Sesshomaru's tight grip.

"Hai, the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and don't you forget that." Sesshomaru snarled. "You are simply a detachment, and you think you can tangle this Sesshomaru like an insect in some spider's web? This Sesshomaru thinks not. Kagura, learn your place in this world, or that Naraku may dismiss you earlier than he'd expected." He then let her go and she dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Coughing, she glanced upwards at his menacing eyes, and she uttered three small words.

"How…dare…you!" She yelled at him. It was then she realized what she had said, she thought of how her life would be executed by him. She slowly began to move backwards, her elbows moving her with each movement, and he glared at her.

As she said those words, Sesshomaru felt the chains on his inner beast begin to loosen, the insane animal side of him beckoning to be set free. Let's kill her, feast on her flesh! You know it's what you would want to do Sesshomaru. Don't let her get away! His beast yapped at him. He then tightened the chains for only a while longer, only so that Kagura wouldn't see his 'other side'. He slowly walked towards her, with small delicate steps. He could smell the fear growing off of her body.

With each step, she grew more and more in fear of him. She could smell the burning anger on him, and his face gave her no answer to her either on what he planned to do to her. Looking to her right, she could see her fan that she dropped to the side by accident when Sesshomaru choked her. She, still moving backwards, went and reached for her fan. As she did, she found the Lord suddenly behind her, his breath tickling the nape of her neck.

"Why do you plan on leaving?" His deep voice surrounding her. "I thought you had something to ask me, Kagura." He silently brought his claws up to her, holding her down with his body and showing his hand that trickled with poison. She tried moving away from the spikes on his armor that nearly impaled her just as he pinned her down. In a last attempt, she caught Sesshomaru off guard and smacked him right across the face. He looked shocked at what just happened and she jumped away from his hold on her.

"Get away from me! Dog!" Kagura shouted. She made it quite clear that she didn't want Sesshomaru going anywhere near her, but he somehow was having quite fun tormenting her in this manner. Knowing that the toad and the girl were far away, he chuckled lightly.

"Well well," He smiled which was rare to see on the stoic lord's face. "It seems that we've started a little game. I guess I'm it." Kagura looked at him confused, wondering what in the world happened to the Ice Prince. She looked into the strangely warming pools of amber and asked him.

"What do you plan to do to me?" She asked him. Still glancing at her with strange eyes, he reached for his sword.

"It depends on how well you play, Wind Sorceress Kagura."

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! I had a reviewer earlier saying that chapter 1 sounded like an episode, and in a part, it was. Kagura was simply remembering the night were she had offered shards to Sesshomaru as a proposition to kill Naraku for her. I think that was from "Naraku's Barrier and Kagura's Decision" and "The Wind of Betrayal Blowing Out of Control". Just letting people out there know about that, and Chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. Among the Stars

**High Chapter 3**

Hey! I'm back again here with Chapter 3, and this one made me think a little harder, and you'll see why!

Still staring at her with the strange eyes, Sesshomaru could feel his inner beast somewhat taking over half of him at that moment. Sesshomaru, let us play with her, eh? I like to see her being so afraid of us, his beast told him. Sesshomaru tried to shrug him off, but instead it took over part of him, wanting to play this 'game'. He drew Tokijin out, and still smirking at her answered,

"It depends on how well you play, Wind Sorceress Kagura."

In a brief moment, Sesshomaru quickly ran towards her, and thinking, this is too easy, she swished her fan in a delicate movement shouting,

"Dance of Blades!"

The small blades came from her fan and begun to move to Sesshomaru, who easily repelled them with his sword. Each one of the blades made a hitting sword and a quick flash came from where it hit the blade. Sesshomaru repelled my attack? She thought, then quickly dodging the blade that came before her. His eyes still in amusement. He took quick swings at her, quickly dodging them each time he swung, and then she back flipped, being only a few feet from him.

"Kagura," He called to her. "This Sesshomaru thinks you should move faster, or my Tokijin may strike you into two."

She leaped back up into the air, shouting out "Dance of the Dragon!" Where a large gust of wind shot down from the sky, surrounding Sesshomaru in a whirlwind. She lightly giggled at Sesshomaru, who was stuck in her whirlwind like a small puppy in a cage.

"Hah Sesshomaru!" She chuckled in delight. "What makes you still stuck in my whirlwind, eh?"

It was only a moment after when she felt his presence behind her again. He stared at her with his amber eyes. Both of them were caught in an eye match, not looking anywhere else except into the set of eyes before each other. Again, feeling this was another put to her demise, she begun to move backward, this time with her hands. He, still gazing into her eyes continued to follow her. It then came to a moment where a tree stopped Kagura. She looked back up at him, filled with terror, and gasped for air as Sesshomaru picked her up from her neck, and pinning her to the tree. Instead of the prickly spines before, she was pinned to the long furry boa that he wore on his right shoulder, as if it was a trophy. She growled at him, asking to be released from this position.

"So," Sesshomaru sighed. "Now that this Sesshomaru has you kept down, what was it that you wanted to ask of this Sesshomaru? This shall be your final question, Kagura." He loosened his grip on her throat, only so that she could speak. She coughed lightly, and then glared back up at him with pure hatred.

"You know Sesshomaru," She continued on. "Before you decided to strangle me as I was going to ask you, but now I don't feel obliged to."

"You will Kagura!" Sesshomaru growled deeply, scaring Kagura out of her skin. "This Sesshomaru has grown in patience before with you, but now it is growing thin. Hurry up and then this Sesshomaru can go and continue on with his tasks." Kagura then saw a small green glow coming from Sesshomaru's striped hand.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagura whispered.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru coldly growled.

"What do…you think of love?" Kagura asked him.

"…Love…?" He slowed down, now thinking of the question given to him. He let Kagura drop down and then he sat beside her against the tree. His eyes seemed to go back to normal, Kagura thought. Maybe I brought him back down from his strange moment there. Sesshomaru finally felt his inner animal back down, for he did not even know the answer to that question. Sesshomaru was mainly the whole physical soul of that body they shared, and his beast was simply his demon form. He then glanced back at Kagura, who had a faint stripe of pink across her light skin. He wondered if it was a personal question for Kagura.

"This Sesshomaru thinks of love as a bond between two souls, and not as the soul purpose of simply mating," He coldly answered her. "This Sesshomaru has many 'loves' before, but all were reckless and not of, a real love. This Sesshomaru's purpose is to rule my lands and snatch my brother's sword, and not to be found being over taken by 'love'."

"Oh…" Kagura said softly. "Well, that's all I wanted to know, I guess I should go back before Naraku notices I'm gone." She slowly began to walk away from the Tai Youkai until his deep voice asked her another question.

"Why did you ask this Sesshomaru such a question, Kagura?" He asked her. She turned back around to glance at him against the tree. His head was cocked over to the side looking curious, and his amber eyes looking back into hers. She could feel the heat off of her cheeks rising. She quickly turned around and answered him. "Just wanted to see if the Lord Sesshomaru was able to love," She then slowly drew the feather from her hair, before saying her last words to him that night.

"And to not be like the Ice Prince he is so known to be like."

As she took the feather from her hair, she felt hands touch the back of her neck, quickly turning her around. Her already flustered face was turned around back to see the stoic Lord's face. He put a clawed finger under her soft chin and looked back at her.

"I think that question was more than simply seeing if something was true."

Sesshomaru looked at her beautiful face as it turned to another shade under the moonlight. The moon, now facing more to the west, glowed in front of her face. Something had happened to him that night when he wanted to kill her. He did want to strike her, but looking at that face of terror made him not, instead, he went as weak as letting his inner beast play with her! He couldn't have that happened now, for since that question that was put on him, puzzled him since he knew not of why Kagura wanted to know so badly. When they were fighting, she could have just left him there, but instead she let herself be held down by him. He needed to know so he wouldn't be left there in pure thought.

"It was just a question, and nothing more!" Kagura growled. "Now release me and let me go!" She began to struggle underneath his grasp on her, and he then took her feather away.

"You can't get back without this, you know that." Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"I can get there another way, without the trouble some interruptions by you!" And at that, Kagura jumped off the hill, Sesshomaru quickly looking down to see her die to her death, but instead he saw her slowly flying away, on a small demon cloud that she had inherited from being a demon. How come she never used her demon cloud before? He wondered, and being curious, followed her. Kagura gazed backwards, only finding that Sesshomaru was following her.

"Why do you still follow me?" Kagura asked him. "Don't you have those errands you wanted to get to?"

Sesshomaru still gazed at her as they floated higher and higher to the stars, and now, all around them, looked in curiosity. "This Sesshomaru can get to them later. But why did you ask that question to this Sesshomaru?" As they continued on flying, he finally caught up with her, now both floating in mid air as the stars swirled around them like a bunch of fireflies.

"Because…I love you Sesshomaru." Kagura answered and then went in and kissed him. Sesshomaru was shocked, she loves me? But how? She and I have always hated each other, or did we? He took her into her arms as the kiss deepened, and he closed his eyes, taking in the passionate kiss she had given him. Kagura felt Sesshomaru's tongue licking her lower lip for entrance to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She had finally told Sesshomaru that she loved him, and now they were kissing in between the stars. Wasn't it just earlier that she was fighting for her life? It didn't matter now. She then opened her mouth for him and his tongue followed in shortly after, fighting with her tongue for dominance. She lightly moaned in his mouth as he tasted her mouth, and then they slowly broke the kiss. She had to pant so that she could catch her breath again, but then she noticed something. Sesshomaru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, was panting. After her first kiss, she had him panting? I must be a good kisser, she thought.

As they separated, Sesshomaru still couldn't believe it. He watched her as she said good night and then flew away from him. He then realized that Rin and Jaken were still awaiting his return, and then sighed as he flew back down onto the hill. He walked for some time until he came to find Jaken and Rin arguing over a tongue twister.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You've returned!" Rin shouted and then attached herself to his leg, hugging him. His lowly retainer, shouting in glory of him, then later greeted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Did you defeat the awful demon from earlier?"

"Demon?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yes! I sensed the evil aura of a demon approaching, and you told us to take shelter, for you did not want us to be killed!" Jaken cried in exaltation.

"Yes, that Demon…"Sesshomaru continued. "Yes, this Sesshomaru took care of the Demoness."

"A Demoness?" Jaken shouted. Sesshomaru then only glanced back up at the stars and the dying moon, now making it's way back into the west and the sun beginning to peak in the east.

"Hai, a Demoness…"

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! Wasn't sure if I was going to put that last part into another Chapter or not, but I chose to. Now, I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story, only it may be a little more darker, per say. But bring in those reviews of yours and I'll write soon! (I hope)


End file.
